Myths in Bully
The following is a list of myths in Bully. Aliens Several x-rays of living things with weird anatomy like a heavily-bent spine and a skull like an alien's can be found in the asylum; in the same room is a skeleton of what appears to be an extraterrestial, with the head matching an x-ray on the floor. There is a framed photograph in the Library of a bald headed scientist standing next to a being with the head of a Grey hanging next to the staircase on the first floor. There is an oddly shaped triangle that can be seen in the sky above Bullworth. It is different from both the airplane and the birds. As there are photos of aliens and alien-like skeletons in the Asylum, some have speculated that it is an alien spacecraft. Regardless of whether it is related to aliens or not, it is still technically an Unidentified Flying Object, i.e. a UFO. Haunted Papermill Mr. Buckingham and McInnis can be heard talking outside the Spazz Industries store at New Coventry about a haunted papermill. Apparently, the police are too afraid to go up to the attic of the mill. There is no actual papermill in town; it is possible that they are referring to one of the various abandoned warehouses in New Coventry or the industrial park. It is also possible that it is in reference to something that was removed from the game in the final version. Werewolves In addition to the alien photos in the Asylum, there is also an x-ray of a human-like skull attached to a horizontal spine. In addition, there are strange howling sounds out in the woods at night, although there are many more likely explanations for this than werewolves. Dogs howl, as do coyotes, which are native to the New England area. Gary Smith is not a werewolf There are persistent false rumours that Gary Smith is a werewolf. The rumors claim that a scar on the werewolf mask worn by Trevor at Halloween (and later acquirable by Jimmy) has a scar on the right eye identical to Gary's scar. They do both have scars, but the scars are not identical - Gary's scar goes diagonally across his eye to the corner of his jaw, and the werewolf's scar goes straight down to the bridge of its nose. All the other alleged evidence, such as the x-rays, photos and howling, don't relate to Gary in any way. Ghost in the Field A rumour has it that the ghost of a female student can be seen around the School Field at midnight. The student apparently died during her time at Bullworth. No photographs or videos have surfaced regarding this, nor is there a ghost in the data files, making the rumour a false one. Chainsaw The sound of a running chainsaw and laughter can be heard coming from a rundown house in Blue Skies Industrial Park, at any time of the day. Snoring can also be heard, and smoke can be seen inside as well. Little Boy The cries of a young boy can be heard coming from a rundown house in New Coventry, at any time of the day. The words are very hard to understand but you can clearly make out a loud "NO!" which could be he was running away from something. Demonstrably false "evidence" The following is a list of things people have claimed in support of these myths that are demonstrably fraudulent. *There is no crashed UFO on the roof of the asylum. *No werewolves, aliens or ghosts have been located in the data files of the game only gay nerds External links *Bully Myths on Youtube - odd skeletons, photos and X-rays found in the Happy Volts Asylum. Category:Bully